Under Phase I of the project (SBIR PHS 2008-1, "Development of Methodology for Measuring and Enhancing Compliance for Medications, Topic 33), an adherence tracking and enhancement system (AGATE) was designed. The AGATE prototype uses the text messaging and internet capabilities of modern cellular phones to address the problem of medication adherence in clinical care and clinical trial contexts. In Phase II the prototype will be developed into a commercializable product which can be used in conjunction with any medication. Formative evaluation to include usability testing with research nurses who coordinate participant involvement in pharmacotherapy trials or manage patients'medication regimens will be conducted. In collaboration with experienced drug researchers at the Mind Research Network and the University of New Mexico, AGATE will be evaluated to determine whether it improves medication adherence in the context of a pharmacotherapy trial of naltrexone, a highly promising treatment for alcohol dependence, to treat problem drinking.